


Sorry but I have a boyfriend

by Banana_Boooh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash, Student Louis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Boooh/pseuds/Banana_Boooh
Summary: Луи поступил опрометчиво, и это повлекло свои последствия. Но у него есть парень, который не позволит кому-то даже косо смотреть в сторону его мальчика.





	

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Гарри 25, Луи 17.
> 
> Ficbook: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4967873  
> 

 

хХх

Луи проснулся от того, что его телефон, лежавший на прикроватной тумбочке, разрывался от звонка. На часах было 7:00 утра. Он слегка улыбнулся, на ощупь нашел телефон, так как он еще не собирался открывать глаза и ответил на звонок, зная кто на том конце.

— Мм-м. — сонно улыбаясь со все еще закрытыми глазами, промычал он.

— Пора вставать, солнце. — ответил ему довольно бодрый голос.

— Да, уже встаю.

— Ты ведь еще даже глазки не открыл. — ответили ему с улыбкой в голосе.

— Да, еще не открыл.

— Давай, детка, ты ведь знаешь, я буду через час и тебе, как всегда, не хватит времени собраться.

— Хватит.

— Малыш, ты говоришь так каждый день и за два года тебе еще ни разу не хватило времени.

— Давай поспорим, что сегодня мне хватит этого часа, чтобы собраться.

— Ты хочешь со мной поспорить?

— Да.

— Милый, ты уверен в этом? В прошлый раз, когда мы спорили, это не закончилось для тебя ничем хорошим.

— Да, но в прошлый раз от меня ничего не зависело, это был футбольный матч. А сейчас мне всего лишь надо быстрее одеться.

— Ммм, да, одеться, принять душ, уложить волосы, собрать сумку, которую ты до сих пор не научился собирать заранее, позавтракать. Малыш, твои глазки ведь все еще закрыты.

— Откуда ты можешь знать, тебя здесь нет. — нахмурился Луи, со _все еще закрытыми_ глазами.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты их открыл? — Томлинсон может поклясться, что улыбка у человека на том конце стала больше.

— Да. — ложь.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Детка, не ври, пожалуйста, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. Твои глазки _все еще_ закрыты.

— Ненавижу тебя.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, солнце. Давай, вставай, я буду ровно в восемь.

— Ладно. Люблю тебя. — ответил Луи и бросил трубку.

Он повалялся на кровати еще минут пять и все-таки открыл глаза, и начал собираться в школу. После душа он понял, что его парень был прав и он опять не успеет собраться вовремя. На часах было уже 7:35. Еще двадцать пять минут. Этого мало. Хорошо, что они не спорили. Он оделся, уложил волосы, собрал сумку и собирался спустился вниз, но потом подумал и положил учебники еще и на понедельник. Он оказался в столовой, когда было уже 8:10. Там, как всегда, сидел Гарри и пил чай с его семьей.

Они встречались уже два года. Когда они познакомились, Луи было пятнадцать, а Гарри двадцать три. Через неделю они уже встречались. А через два месяца они познакомились с семьями друг друга. Семья Гарри жила в Холмс Чапле и они съездили туда на выходные. Луи сразу понравился всей его семье, как и они ему. А родители Луи сначала были не в восторге от разницы между ними в восемь лет, но Гарри смог убедить их, что Луи в хороших руках и, что с ним ничего не случиться пока он рядом. К тому же Гарри тогда заканчивал степень бакалавра на звукорежиссера и у него была оплачиваемая стажировка в одном из известных британских музыкальных лейблов, поэтому родители Луи сочли его достаточно надежным, чтобы они смогли доверить ему своего сына. И с тех пор Гарри каждый день приезжает за Луи, чтобы отвезти его в школу.

Сейчас Луи семнадцать, а Гарри двадцать пять. Луи через три месяца заканчивает школу, а Гарри заканчивает степень магистра и теперь у него постоянная работа в том лейбле. Но Гарри все еще каждый день отвозит его в школу.

Луи с широкой улыбкой на лице подошел к своему парню и поцеловал его в губы. Это был целомудренный поцелуй, они все-таки при родителях и его маленьких сестрах, хотя Лотти недавно начала встречаться со своим первым парнем и она, наверно, уже достаточно взрослая для поцелуев, но для Луи она всегда будет его младшей сестрой.

— Прекрасно выглядишь. Ты готов? — спросил его Гарри.

— Спасибо. Да, я собрался. — ответил Луи.

Гарри встал из-за стола и подошел к маме Луи, которая сидела напротив него. Он обнял ее.

— До свиданья, Джей. — сказал парень, перед тем как поцеловать ее в щеку.

— До встречи. Удачи на работе. И будьте осторожней на дорогах.

— Спасибо, будем.

— Марк. — он кивнул отцу Луи, который сидел во главе стола рядом со своей женой и пожал ему руку.

— Пока, Гарри. — ответил Марк.

Луи все это время счастливо улыбался, ему нравится, как его родные полюбили его парня. Они считают его членом семьи и Луи не мог желать лучшего. Гарри подошел к Луи, забрал его сумку и пошел к двери, чтобы обуться.

— Пока, девочонки. — сказал он по дороге.

— Пока, Гарри. — ответили ему хором четыре девочки.

Луи подошел к родителям и по очереди поцеловал их в щеки.

— Пока, мам, пап.

— Пока, дорогой, удачи в школе. — ответила мама.

— Пока, Луи. — сказал его отец.

— Девочки. — Луи помахал им и тоже направился к выходу, но остановился на пол пути, обернулся и добавил. — Я останусь сегодня у Гарри. Я пробуду у него до понедельника.

— Хорошо. — ответила мама, а папа просто кивнул.

Он улыбнулся и подошел к Гарри, который уже обулся, открыл дверь и ждал его. Луи наклонился, чтобы обуть свои вансы.

— Останешься на все выходные у меня, ммм? — с довольной улыбкой проговорил Гарри и положил руку на поясницу своего парня.

— Да. — выпрямившись и самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, ответил Луи.

— Ладно, но почему я об этом узнаю только сейчас? — они вышли на улицу.

— Потому что я сам только сейчас решил, что останусь у тебя. — они подошли к машине кудрявого и тот открыл дверь для Луи. Он сел на пассажирское сидение, а Гарри, положив его рюкзак на заднее, обошел машину и сел за руль. — Ты ведь не занят в эти выходные? Ты ничего такого не говорил. — нахмурившись спросил Луи.

Гарри наклонился и поцеловал его, на этот раз по-настоящему, так как он не мог сделать при родителях Луи. Томлинсон сразу ответил на поцелуй и обвил шею брюнета руками, а Гарри положил свои руки ему на талию под футболку. Парни целовались, пока у них не закончился воздух, тогда Гарри поцеловал его в нос, завел машину и повернулся к нему, чтобы ответить.

— Нет, детка, хотя завтра мне надо будет на несколько часов съездить в студию, но ты можешь со мной, если конечно встанешь раньше полудня. — улыбнулся Гарри и они тронулись с места.

— Нет, не думаю, что смогу встать так рано в субботу. — сказал Луи и заглянул в бумажный пакет, который стоял на широком подлокотнике рядом с подстаканником, в котором был стаканчик с чаем из Старбакса. — Это те самые пончики из пекарни на другом конце города? Ты серьезно? — восхищенно спросил Луи, держа в руке один из этих самых пончиков.

— Они же тебе нравятся. — Гарри бросил на него короткий взгляд и вернул взгляд на дорогу.

— Да, но эта пекарня слишком далеко, ты мог взять что-нибудь в Старбаксе и не ездить так далеко всего лишь за пончиками.

— Ешь свой завтрак и не жалуйся.

— Спасибо. — смущенно ответил Луи и принялся есть. С тех пор как Гарри начал отвозить его в школу два года назад, он всегда завтракает у него в машине тем, что купит для него кудрявый, потому что он никогда не может рассчитать свое время и успеть позавтракать с семьей. Его уроки начинаются в 8:30, ехать до школы минут пятнадцать, но он выходит из дома всегда за двадцать минут до начала занятий и Гарри приходится ехать немного быстрее, чтобы Луи не опоздал. Но никто не жалуется. Гарри нравится заботится о Луи, а Луи нравится, что Гарри о нем заботится.

— Не за что, родной. Мне нравится, что спустя два года ты все также смущаешься, как девственник. — Луи покраснел еще сильнее. Гарри протянул руку и запустил ее в волосы шатена. Он всегда так делает. Им обоим это нравится. Повезло, что у Гарри машина с автоматической коробкой передач.

Так они и ехали оставшуюся дорогу. Гарри как всегда остановился за квартал от школы. Луи не хотел, чтобы в школе знали, что он гей. Он боялся, что над ним будут издеваться. Да стереотипно, но что есть, то есть. У них в школе не было геев, по крайней мере открытых и он не мог знать наверняка, как к нему будут относится, но он предпочел не проверять этого на себе. Луи не был популярным или наоборот ботаном, с которым никто не хотел общаться. Он был невидимкой, его вроде знали, но он был один и старался не выделяться ни на уроках, ни в жизни школы, но несмотря на это, парень учился достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы получить стипендию в колледже.

— У тебя сегодня все уроки? — спросил Гарри.

— Нет, учитель музыки до сих пор болеет, а замену ему похоже искать и не собираются. — ответил Луи и взял свой рюкзак с заднего сидения.

— Ладно, тогда заберу тебе пораньше. Деньги на обед? — спросил Гарри.

— Нет, у меня есть. — ответил Луи.

— Ладно. До встречи, люблю тебя. — сказал Гарри и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его на прощание. — Удачи в школе, если что звони.

— Да, спасибо и тебе удачи на работе, люблю тебя тоже. — ответил Томмо, чмокнул своего парня еще раз в губы и вышел из машины, направляясь в школу, а Гарри поехал на работу, как только шатен скрылся за поворотом.

Луи каким-то чудом, как всегда, успел вовремя. Звонок прозвенел, как только он зашел в класс.

***

Луи сидел в библиотеке и читал роман, который им задали на английской литературе. Гарри написал, что стоит в пробке поэтому задержится, так что Луи решил провести время с пользой. Здесь было еще около десяти человек и было немного шумно. Библиотекарь, женщина лет пятидесяти, вышла несколько минут назад и люди сочли это за возможность нормально поговорить. В основном, все обсуждали новенького, который пришел сегодня. Он был на класс младше Луи. По мнению Луи, это самый обычный парень и он не мог понять, почему его обсуждают целый день. К ним часто кто-то переходит или наоборот уходит и никого так не обсуждали, как этого паренька, который, кстати, сидит в нескольких метрах от него. Луи время от времени на него поглядывал и надеялся, что делает это незаметно, чтобы понять, что в нем может быть особенного.

Так проходит еще десять минут. В библиотеку входит пять человек, местные звезды из школьной футбольной команды и Луи получает ответ на свой вопрос.

— Эй, педик! — говорит один из пяти и все они приближаются к новенькому.

Все в библиотеке молчат, наблюдая за этим с интересом, а Луи еще и с ужасом, обидой, и злостью.

— Что вам надо? — скучающим и слишком уверенным голосом спрашивает новенький.  
Луи немного отвлекается, так как его телефон вибрирует в кармане, поэтому он не слышал, что те ответили.

Гарри написал ему.

_«Малыш, пробка двинулась, я еду. Минут через 20 буду на месте. хх»_  — Г.

_«Хорошо, я буду там через 15. ххх»_  — Л.

Луи отправил сообщение и когда поднял взгляд, то увидел, что двое футболистов уже держат новенького, а тот что до этого говорил бьет его. Естественно, у Луи язык работает быстрее чем мозг, поэтому…

— Эй, какого хрена?! — восклицает он и подходит к ним. Все, кто до этого находились в помещении, так и сидят на своих местах и ничего не делают, только молча наблюдают.

— Отпустите его, что он вам сделал?

— Ну он, блять, родился пидором и как по мне, этого достаточно. — ответил тот что бил парня. Как понял Луи, он у них главный.

— Какое тебе дело, он ведь не лезет к тебе. — грубо сказал Луи.

— Слушай, чувак, какого хуя ты за него заступаешься, лучше проваливай, пока я не подумал, что ты один из этих хуесосов.

— А что, если я один из этих хуесосов? — с вызовом и даже немного с гордостью ответил он. И… да… Луи, надо думать, прежде чем говорить.

— Тогда, пожалуйста, присоединяйся. Я с радостью разукрашу и твое лицо. — довольно ухмыльнувшись сказал парень и ударил Луи в скулу.

Это было неожиданно, но Луи не растерялся и ответил тем же. На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина, никто не ожидал, что Луи это сделает. Но когда эта «минута молчания» закончилась, началась настоящая потасовка, причем пятеро футболистов даже не особо разбирались кого они бьют, Луи, новенького или друг друга. Луи держался достойно, в отличии от новенького. Это продолжалось около десяти минут, пока не пришла библиотекарь и не позвала директора, который отправил футболистов к себе в кабинет, а Луи и новенького к медсестре, так как они пострадали больше, но после, они должны зайти к нему, а пять парней отправятся в медпункт.

— Спасибо. — сказал новенький, по дороге. — Я Стэн. — он протянул руку для пожатия.

— Луи, — он пожал протянутую руку и поморщился, его плече болело. — Не за что.

— Ты отлично дерешься. — прокомментировал Стэн, когда они уже подходили к кабинету медсестры.

— Эм, да. Я хожу в тренажерный зал со своим парнем и он учит меня боксировать, так что, да, возможно кое-чему я все-таки научился. — со смущенной улыбкой ответил Луи. Новенький не успел ничего сказать, так как они уже зашли в кабинет. Сперва, медсестра занялась Стэном.

— Как думаешь нам сильно достанется? — спросил новенький спустя несколько минут.

Вообще, Луи не хотел об этом думать. Это первый раз, когда его вызывают к директору и боялся этого. Он не знал, что скажет директор или его родители, хотя он надеялся, что они не узнают. И его это не просто пугало, Луи был в ужасе от неведения. Ему хотелось плакать и ему очень не хватало Гарри. Еще теперь вся школа знает о его ориентации и судя по всему ему не дадут жить спокойно. Как он мог так облажаться, парень ведь так долго это скрывал. А теперь ему оставшиеся три месяца до выпускного придется терпеть издевательства.

Спустя двадцать минут, когда на кушетке уже сидел Луи, держа лед на плече, которое ему только что вправили, как оказалось он его вывихнул, а медсестра перевязывала его лодыжку, которую он ушиб, у него зазвонил телефон. Луи взял трубку, увидев, что это Гарри.

— Да? — пробормотал он в трубку и закрыл глаза, потому что чувствовал, как подступают слезы. Он в ужасе от того, что сделают директор или родители, когда их вызовут в школу, вдобавок у него болит лицо, лодыжка и плече. Луи как никогда в жизни хочет, чтобы Гарри сейчас был рядом.

— Луи, зайка, ты где? Я жду уже десять минут и начинаю волноваться. — в голосе Гарри была слышна небольшая тревога. Он был таким нежным и заботливым, что Луи не сдержался и все-таки заплакал.

— Я в школе. — сломанным голосом ответил шатен и шмыгнув носом добавил. — Приезжай, пожалуйста.

— Солнце, что случилось? Ты в порядке? — теперь голос Гарри звучит действительно взволнованным.

— Нет. Приезжай, пожалуйста. — его голос парня звучит так отчаянно.

— Хорошо, родной, я уже еду. Мне зайти или подождать тебя снаружи?

— Зайди. В главный вход прямо по коридору, первый поворот направо и за небольшим коридорчиком поворот налево, первая дверь слева — медпункт.

— Медпункт? Луи, почему ты там? — Гарри сказал это громче, чем хотел.

— Я… _Гарри_. — Луи разрыдался сильнее и это уже походило на истерику, он начал задыхаться. Он правда не понимал, как смог влезть в драку еще и так уверенно держаться, когда его оскорбляли и били. Должно быть это был адреналин.

— Прости, малыш, я не хотел. Давай, дыши, хорошо? Успокойся, я уже подъезжаю к школе, через пару минут буду. Пусть медсестра даст тебе успокоительное, хорошо? У тебя сейчас будет приступ паники, тебе надо успокоится. Я уже паркуюсь, сейчас буду.

— Л-ладно. — заикаясь проговорил Луи и сбросил вызов. Медсестра дала ему успокоительное. И начала обрабатывать ссадины на лице. Он уже начал успокаиваться, когда в кабинет, без стука, вошел Гарри.

— Луи… — шокировано, сказал он и сразу подлетел к парню. — Боже, солнце, что случилось?

Он взял лицо Луи в ладони и когда увидел в глазах Луи слезы обнял его. Шатен прижался к парню так близко, как только мог.

— Детка, тише, успокойся, я здесь, все хорошо. Ты будешь в порядке, я обещаю. — Гарри отстранился, вытер слезы Луи, коротко поцеловал его в губы и продолжил. — Давай дадим доктору обработать твои ссадины, а ты мне пока расскажешь, что произошло, хорошо? — Луи кивнул и кудрявый отошел немного в сторону чтобы, смущенная сценой, медсестра могла продолжить, но он все еще стоял около Луи, держал его руку.

— Я подрался. — сказал Луи.

— Ладно, но с кем и зачем?

— Он заступился за меня. — подал голос, молчавший до этого. Стэн, который все это время сидел на стуле возле стола медсестры.

— Эм… — Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Я новенький, Стэн, ну и я гей, и не привык это скрывать, некоторым это не понравилось, они начали меня доставать, а Луи за меня заступился, ему тоже досталось.

— Прости. — тихо сказал Луи Гарри.

— Хей, малыш, тебе не за что извинятся, я горжусь тобой. Ты молодец, что заступился за человека. Просто в следующий раз постарайся получить меньше повреждений, хорошо? Я вообще не понимаю, как кто-то смог тебя так сильно побить, ты ведь отлично дерешься на тренировках.

— Их было пятеро. — со слабой улыбкой ответил Луи, он был горд собой, потому что Гарри им гордился.

Спустя еще минут пять они вышли из кабинета и отправились к директору. Перед самым кабинетом Луи остановился.

— Я боюсь. Я не хочу, чтобы он звонил родителям. — жалобно сказал он.

— Зай, не бойся, я пойду с вами и не оставлю тебя одного. Я поговорю с твоими родителями, все будет хорошо.

— Ладно. Только будь рядом, пожалуйста. — Луи жалобно посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Конечно, малыш, всегда. — ответил Гарри и поцеловал Луи перед тем как постучаться, не дожидаясь ответа войти.

В кабинете уже никого не было, только директор — мистер Стоклин, восседающий за своим огромным столом в середине комнаты. Видимо зачинщики этой потасовки решили не ходить к медсестре, а сразу свалили. Тем лучше для них. Луи уверен, его парень не оставил бы это просто так, если бы они попались ему на глаза.

— Мистер Томлинсон, мистер Даглас и… — мужчина не договорил, вопросительно смотря на Гарри.

— Мистер Стайлс, сэр. Гарри Стайлс. — кудрявый доброжелательно улыбнулся и протянул руку для приветствия. — Парень Луи. Если вы не возражаете, я бы хотел поприсутствовать.

— В этом нет необходимости.

— Я настаиваю. — от Гарри так и веяло властью. Он много добился в свои годы и всегда излучает такую уверенность. Это Луи в нем нравиться, пожалуй, больше всего, то что где бы он не находился он всегда уверен во всем, что он делает и говорит, от Стайлса веет мужественностью и властью, кем бы он ни был окружен, он всегда альфа-самец.

— Ладно. — согласился директор. Вот и сейчас. Взрослый, состоявшийся мужчина, который ему, вероятно, в отцы годится, не стал спорить с двадцати пяти летним парнем, излучающим слишком большую уверенность и власть. Луи улыбнулся, смотря в пол, стараясь сделать так, чтобы этого не заметили и крепче прижался к Гарри, который обнимал его за плечи все это время. Он обожал своего парня.

Они пробыли в кабинете мистера Стоклина всего минут пятнадцать. Стэн и Луи рассказали свою версию произошедшего, их отчитали, прочитав небольшую лекцию о вреде насилия. Это было слишком безобидно, их практически не наругали. Спасибо Гарри. Сказали только, что оповестят родителей, отчего Луи напрягся рядом со своим парнем и на этом их беседа подошла к концу. Директор сказал, что они могут быть свободны, но Гарри сказал, что хочет поговорить с ним наедине и попросил Луи со Стэном подождать его в коридоре. Томлинсон удивился, но решил, что все равно потом узнает зачем его парню говорить наедине с мистером Стокли, так что он просто согласился и вышел вслед за своим новым другом.

Они прождали Гарри возле кабинета директора минут двадцать. Луи это не нравилось, он очень нетерпелив, но рядом был новенький, который отвлекал его от его любопытства. Они все время разговаривали и уже успели нормально познакомиться, обменяться номерами, и даже порассказывать разные истории из жизни. Ребята сидели напротив двери кабинета и Луи только закончил историю о том, как они с Гарри познакомились. Он пытался пройти в клуб по поддельным документам, но его не впустили и даже хотели вызвать полицию, Луи тогда очень испугался, но тут появился Гарри, который спас его, сказав, что он с ним, он оказывается знал хозяина клуба, а все работники знали его, их впустили и они вместе провели незабываемый вечер. Гарри вышел из кабинета как раз, когда Луи говорил Стэну насколько сильно он благодарен своему парню за тот случай.

— Всегда пожалуйста, милый. — Гарри улыбнулся, тоже вспоминаю ночь их знакомства. Школьники быстро поднялись с пола и выжидающе стали смотреть на него.

— О чем вы говорили? — нетерпеливо спросил Луи.

— Он не будет звонить вашим родителям. — улыбаясь сказал Гарри смотря то на одного, то на другого.

— Не будет? Что ты сделал? — удивленно и счастливо спросил Луи.

— Ничего. Мы просто поговорили. — Гарри поднял брови, смотря в глаза своему парню.

— Люблю тебя. — сказал Луи и поцеловал кудрявого в губы.

— Эм, спасибо. — неловко вмешался Стэн. Гарри просто улыбнулся и кивнул ему. — Я пойду, увидимся потом в школе, Луи. Пока, Гарри. — после этого Даглас оставил их одних.

— Давай, хороший парень, поехали домой. — сказал Гарри разворачивая их в сторону выхода и приобнимая Луи, помогая ему идти.

Они практически в тишине доехали до квартиры Стайлса. Как только они оказались внутри, Гарри довел Луи до спальни и, достав из шкафа простую футболку и штаны, положил их рядом с парнем, сидящем на кровати.

— Держи. Переоденься, а я разогрею что-нибудь на обед. — и поцеловав Луи в губы, кудрявый вышел из комнаты.

Луи глубоко вздохнул и откинувшись назад на кровать болезненно поморщился, ведь у него все еще болит плечо. Он посмотрел на вещи рядом с собой и беспомощно простонал.

***

Когда Гарри вернулся в комнату, спустя примерно пятнадцать минут, он увидел Луи в одних боксерах развалившегося на кровати.

— Детка, это ты так меня соблазняешь? — с весельем в голосе сказал он.

— Ха-ха, у меня все болит. — прохныкал Луи.

— Иди сюда. — сказал старший и подошел к кровати. Он помог своему парню сесть и начал одевать на него футболку. — Ты ведь знаешь, что твоим родителям все равно надо сказать? — спросил Гарри, смотря на синяк шатена на скуле.

— Надо? — жалобно спросил Томлинсон, надеясь, что не придется.

— Малыш, они все равно увидят все эти синяки в понедельник. — сочувствующе ответил Гарри и поцеловал его в щеку.

— Мм-м-м, хм. — Луи захныкал и опять откинулся назад на кровать. Гарри с сожалением вздохнул, поцеловав его бедро. Он помог ему одеться и они отправились обедать на кухню.

Парни уже почти закончили, когда Гарри вдруг встал из-за стола.

— Ты куда? — нахмурившись, посмотрел на него Луи.

— Я уже поел. Пойду позвоню твоим родителям. — сказал он, убирая свою тарелку со стола.

— Ты сделаешь это? — с надеждой спросил Луи.

— Конечно, детка, доедай. — сказал Гарри и вышел из кухни.

Луи счастлив, что Гарри так хорошо ладит с его родителями. Он бы не смог сказать им, что он впервые в жизни подрался с кем-то, Луи бы вероятно разревелся, как только бы поздоровался с ними. Когда Гарри вернулся на кухню, Луи убирал оставшуюся посуду со стола, хромая из одного конца кухни в другой.

— Какая отчаянная домохозяйка. — пошутил Гарри.

— Отъебись. — проворчал Луи, начиная ставить посуду из раковины в посудомоечную машину.

— Злюка. — сказал Гарри ему на ушко, обнимая сзади. — Оставь, я потом уберу все.

— Что сказали родители? — спросил Томлинсон, откидываясь на сильный торс сзади, и прикрывая глаза.

— Мм, ну они немного поворчали на тебя, думаю они еще все это тебе скажут в понедельник. Еще они переживают и хотели, чтобы ты вернулся домой. Я сказал, что все в порядке, что я позабочусь о тебе. — сказал Гарри, начиная раскачивать их из стороны в сторону.

— Мм, не могу дождаться, чтобы ты обо мне позаботился. — с ухмылкой сказал Луи.

— Придурок. — покачал головой кудрявый. — Никакого секса, пока не сможешь ходить не хромая.

— Эй! — с возмущением заявил Луи в ужасе расширяя глаза и выпрямился, останавливая их движения, на что Гарри лишь рассмеялся.

***

Все выходные они просидели дома. В субботу Гарри с утра ушел в студию, но вернулся еще до того, как Луи проснулся, так что парень даже не заметил. Но все равно потом возмущался, что ему было холодно и одиноко одному в постели, на что Гарии лишь закатывал глаза и нежно улыбался. Они весь день смотрели отстойные реалити-шоу по телеку и ели вредную еду из фаст-фуда. В воскресенье они занимались тем же самым, ни смотря на то как усердно Луи не старался уговорить Гарри пойти в зал, чтобы не пропускать их тренировку, он сказал, что уже в порядке и ему нужна эта тренировка, но потом Томлинсон встал с кровати и чуть не упал из-за боли в ноге. Гарри на это лишь закатил глаза. После того как это не сработало он пытался уговорить своего Гарри минетом, но тот все равно сказал, что он еще как минимум неделю не попадет в зал. На что Луи злобно на него посмотрел и решил, что обидится на него до конца дня, собравшись его игнорировать. И как только он оповестил об этом Гарри, тот рассмеялся и опустился лицом к его промежности. Это заведомо провальная идея. Так что в воскресенье их день разнообразился минетом и вечером Гарри помог Луи с уроками.

В понедельник, все было, как всегда. Гарри встает раньше, готовит завтрак, будит Луи, помогает ему собраться и подвозит к школе. Луи опять просит его остановиться за квартал от школы. Гарри не спорит, хоть ему и не нравится идея того, что его парень с больной ногой будет идти до школы пешком, он знает, что тот просто не хочет вызвать еще больше шума. Так что после того как они попрощались Луи еще квартал хромал до школы сам, из-за этого он опоздал на урок. Но это не первый раз, так что он переживал.

***

В школе все было как всегда, за исключением редких оскорблений в его сторону, но его это не особо волновало, ему всегда было плевать на мнение других. Все отлично пока они не лезут драться, ну и за исключением того, что он весь день ходил не один, а со Стэном. А еще ему сказали, что сегодня к ним придет временный учитель музыки на замену. Луи не знал радоваться этому или нет, т.к. он устал, у него все болит и он просто хочет домой, но с другой стороны он любит музыку, и раз у него не было урока уже две недели, то он решил, что, если новый учитель будет таким же классным, как и мистер Сингер, это скорее его радует, чем огорчает. Он пишет Гарри, что у него все уроки и направляется на математику.

***

Он сидит на уроке музыки уже десять минут, а нового учителя все нет. Все только о нем и говорят. Его сегодня еще никто не видел и всем интересно, кто это может быть и почему он опаздывает, учителя редко себе это позволяют. Луи все это не нравиться, ни то что учитель опаздывает, ни то что его обсуждают, но его радует, что из-за этого на него не обращают внимания. Томлинсону пришлось сесть в самый первый ряд, так как его парта в конце была занята кем-то, кто читал и буквально прятался за ней. Луи решил не беспокоить  
его, вероятно просто новенький и теперь сзади него сидят двое из тех футболистов, с которыми он в пятницу подрался. Здесь нет Стэна и его это не радует. Но вместо того чтобы переживать, Луис решает просто написать Гарри.

 _«Хэй, ты занят? Мне скучно=(хх»_  — Л.

_«Прости, сейчас исправлю;) ххх»_  — Г.

_«Что?»_  — Л.

Не успевает Луи отправить сообщения, как человек, который занял его парту, встает и направляется к учительскому столу. Все в кабинете молчат и с удивлением смотрят на… _Гарри_. Луи в шоке уставился на своего парня, который прошел вперед класса и облокотился на учительский стол, складывая руки на груди.

— Всем привет, ребята. Меня зовут Гарри Стайлс, я буду заменять вашего учителя музыки, пока тот не поправиться. — говорит Гарри с легкой улыбкой. Он пробегает взглядом по всему классу и остановившись на Луи, у которого от шока даже рот открылся, его улыбка становиться больше. — Я не учитель, но я изучал, изучаю и занимаюсь музыкой, так что все необходимое я смогу вам рассказать и показать. Но так как я не педагог то я смогу только объяснить, я не буду вас оценивать, проводить тесты и так далее. Это сделает ваш учитель, как только вернется. Я здесь для того, чтобы просто рассказать и объяснить вам то, что вот здесь, — он взял листок со стола позади него и стал всматриваться в него хмурясь, — написал мне ваш учитель. — Гарри поднял взгляд, вопросительно смотря на класс. — Есть вопросы?

«Сколько вам лет?», «Чем вы занимаетесь?», «У вас есть девушка?» и другие вопросы, от женской части класса, подобного рода посыпались со всех сторон. Гарри ухмыльнулся, кратко глядя на Луи, который все еще пребывал в шоке, прежде чем ответить.

— Хм, отвечу только на то что расслышал. Ммм, мне двадцать пять, я заканчиваю магистратуру на звукорежиссера, работаю по профессии в студии звукозаписи. — он задумался, глядя в потолок вспоминая еще какие-то вопросы, затем улыбнулся и посмотрел на Луи. — Нет девушки нет, — и не успел он ничего добавить, как его перебили.

— А, что вы делаете сегодня вечером? — сладким голосом спросила какая-то блондинка, слева от Луи. Луи не ревнивый, в их паре ревнивый Гарри. Но сейчас он бы с радостью проехался по этой блондинке ледовым комбайном. Гарри забавляет реакция его парня на вопрос девушки, ему нравиться что тот Томлинсон его ревнует. В это время Луи взглядом уже убил, расчленил и сбросил в океан труп бедной девушки.

— Хм, я, пожалуй, свожу в ресторан одну милую особу. — сказал Гарри с широкой улыбкой, смотря прямо блондинке в глаза. После этих слов, блондинка ободрилась, и ухмыльнулась ему в предвкушении отличного вечера с шикарным парнем, остальные девушки в классе смотрят с тоской во взгляде на Гарри или с завистью на блондинку, а Луи теперь пытается убить взглядом своего парня. Гарри перевел взгляд Томлинсона и улыбнулся еще шире. — Луи, у тебя ведь нет планов? — спрашивает он у него и у всех в кабинете пропадает дар речи, а челюсть Луи отправилась в свободное падение. А Гарри весело. Он еле сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться во весь голос. Он бы хотел заснять лицо каждого в этом классе в этот момент. — Луи?

— Эм… — Луи не знает, что сказать, он все еще слишком шокирован тем, что сейчас происходит, он надеется, что это все сон. — Нет? — спрашивает он, потому что не в чем уже не уверен.

— Ну и отлично. — все еще улыбаясь сказал Гарри, а затем хлопнул в ладоши и более серьезно добавил. — А теперь давайте приступим к изучению того, что написано на этом листе. — сказал он и взяв тот лист что брал до этого начал, хмурясь, вчитываться в то, что там написано.

***

Гарри уже минут двадцать рассказывает о композиторах девятнадцатого века. Луи все еще не пришел в себя, он молится чтобы все это был сон. Никто в аудитории не слушает Гарри, а он делает вид что не замечает этого, ему в общем-то все равно, все что ему надо это просто рассказать им материал. Все перешептываются, обсуждая то, что случилось двадцать минут назад в кабинете. Все косятся на Луи и от этого ему хочется провалиться под землю, он не привык к такому вниманию. Ему это не нравится. А когда в него начинают тыкать чем-то сзади, те самые футболисты и называть его «педиком» и говорить, чтобы Луис «валил нахуй из школы, вместе со своим гомиком-ебарем», он решает, что будет кричать на Гарри, когда они останутся вдвоем. Он старается не обращать на них внимания, но с каждой минутой это становиться все труднее, так как он практически чувствует, как на его спине появляются синяки и царапины, от того, чем они в него тычут. Ему на столько больно, что на глаза уже наворачиваются слезы. Но он не собирается обращать на это внимания и не собирается плакать, он просто хочет, чтобы о нем все забыли хотя бы ненадолго. Он опускает голову и смотрит в свою книгу следя за текстом, что читает Гарри и молясь, чтобы урок закончился как можно быстрее.

— Хэй, отвали от него, пока я не вырвал тебе руки и не засунул их тебе туда, где не светит солнце. — внезапно Луи услышал злой голос своего парня и поднимает взгляд. Гарри встал со своего стула и показывает рукой на того парня, что скоро проткнет Луи насквозь.

— А администрация в курсе, что ты трахаешь ученика? Как ты можешь преподавать, ты же необъективен. — спрашивает кто-то сзади Луи. Гарри зло прожигает его взглядом, он сразу понял, что это он и еще двое которые сидят возле него, избили _его_ Луи, он тогда в пятницу столкнулся с ними и еще с двумя упырями, в коридоре.

— Да, администрация в курсе и я уже сказал, что я не преподаю, я вас не оцениваю, я просто объясняю вам то, что написано у вас в учебнике, так что моя личная жизнь ни на что не влияет. Ну разве что на твое здоровье, если ты еще хоть пальцем к нему прикоснешься. — с раздражением закончил Гарри и перевел взгляд на Луи, который решил, что, возможно, не будет кричать на него слишком долго. У Луи все еще в глазах стояли слезы, его спина болела. Гарри обратился к нему. — Ты в порядке?

— Да. — тихо ответил Луи. Гарри не поверил, но решил, что не будет привлекать к Луи еще больше внимания, урок все равно скоро закончиться.

— Хорошо, — он кивнул, — тогда давайте продолжим.

***

— Отлично, а теперь проваливайте. — сказал Гарри, как только прозвенел звонок, даже не закончив предложение, что говорил до этого.

— Вам не кажется, что это слишком грубо, мистер Стайлс? — спросил один из футболистов, направляясь к выходу вместе со всеми.

— А будет слишком грубо, если я тебе сейчас помогу выйти в окно? — с поддельным любопытством спросил кудрявый. Футболист в ответ посмотрел на него с ненавистью и самый последний вышел из кабинета.

Луи продолжал сидеть на своем месте еще минут пять, молча смотря на своего парня. Он не знал, что чувствовал.

— Малыш? — обратился к нему Стайлс, вопросительно поднимая брови.

— Я злюсь. — сказал Луи, смотря ему прямо в глаза.

— Я знаю, прости детка, я должен был предупредить. Просто хотел сделать сюрприз. Видимо не удалось. Прости. — с сожалением ответил Гарри.

— Мм-м, — простонал Луи и упал головой на парту. Гарри подошел к нему, и сел рядом кладя руку ему на спину. — Cc-c-c. — прошипел Луи от этого прикосновения. Гарри нахмурился и поднял его футболку.

 — Блять, они все трупы. — злобно проговорил он. На спине его малыша было несколько царапин, оставленных ручкой. — Почему ты раньше не сказал? — Луи в ответ смотрит на него убийственным взглядом, не поднимаясь с парты. — Прости. — Гарри целует его обнаженную спину и прижимается щекой к его плечу, и целует его еще в щеку. — Прости, родной. Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже люблю тебя. — отвечает Луи, смотря Гарри прямо в глаза и целует в губы.

— У тебя еще один урок?

— Да. — грустно отвечает Луи.

— Хочешь прогулять? — улыбаясь уголком губ, спрашивает Гарри. — Я мог бы убедительнее извиниться, нагнув тебя на учительском столе.

— Хм, да, звучит заманчиво, — он улыбается, смотря на тот самый стол. — Но… у меня тест от которого зависит двадцать процентов годовой оценки. Так что… позже. Мне пора. — печально говорит Луи и поднимается с парты, заставляя этим Гарри подняться вместе с ним, но тот все еще не перестает его обнимать.

— Хорошо, после этого урока буду ждать тебя на парковке. — сказал Гарри, поднимаясь и помогая Томлинсону подняться.

— Хорошо. — говорит Луи, поцеловав его в губы на прощание, смотрит строгим взглядом. — Потом поговорим. Я все еще злюсь.

— Я знаю, — немного улыбается Гарри.

***

Как только Луи ушел, Гарри дождался звонка на урок и вышел из кабинета, закрывая его на ключ. Он зашел в учительскую, чтобы посмотреть расписание тех ублюдков, а после отправился на парковку, оставив в машине свои вещи, он отправился в сторону стадиона, где у футболистов сейчас тренировка. Он лишь надеется, что те уебки пойдут той же дорогой что и он, он опередит их.

И удача сегодня на его стороне. Буквально, через три минуты, как он завернул за угол школы, сзади он услышал смех, обернувшись, он увидел ту пятерку, ради которой он сейчас здесь и находился. Он ухмыльнулся и повернулся к ним лицом, облокачиваясь плечом на кирпичную стену здания, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Хэй, это ебарь того придурка — педика. — сказал один из них, когда заметил Стайлса, тот что оставил на спине Луи царапины от ручки. Гарри ухмыльнулся шире.

— Еще раз назовешь его педиком и останешься кастратом. — спокойно сказал Гарри, глядя на них с превосходством.

— Ха-ха. Нассмешил. — ехидно улыбнулся, походу их главарь. — Слушай, чувак, нас пятеро, а ты один, катись лучше к своему педику, а потом вместе с ним к черту.

— Ммм, нет, думаю, это вы сейчас отправитесь прямо в преисподнюю. — и после этих слов кулак Стайлса проехался по самодовольному ебалу слишком разговорчивого футболиста.

***

Когда Луи пришел на парковку, то увидел машину Гарри, припаркованную в тени дерева, в ней уже сидел Стайлс на водительском сидении. Луи положил свой рюкзак на заднее сидение, и сел на пассажирское спереди и не поворачиваясь к нему заговорил.

— Ты объяснишь?

— Прости. — начал Гарри, в пол оборота поворачиваясь к своему парню. — Я правда хотел, как лучше и обещаю, тебя больше никто не тронет. Если хочешь, я могу уйти. Детка, я просто не хотел, чтобы тебя кто-то трогал.

Луи слабо улыбнулся. Ему нравится, что его парень так за него волнуется. Он не может на него долго злиться, но он не подаст виду, что уже простил его. А Гарри не подаст виду, что он знает, что Луи его уже простил.

Луи еще пару минут ворчит на него, что тот не должен был делать это без его ведома, что это только сделает все хуже, пока Гарри его не перерывает.

— Зай, прости, еще раз. Я обещаю, что к тебе больше никто не подойдет. Правда. И, если ты хочешь, то я могу уйти. Мне, даже, за это не платят, я доброволец, так что… — сказал Гарри, разводя руки в стороны и сильнее поворачиваясь к Луи.

— Так, для начала, как ты, вообще, оказался на месте учителя? — спрашивает Томлинсон, поворачивая к Гарри только голову.

— Ну, в пятницу, когда я один разговаривал с вашим директором, я предложил заменить учителя, если он не будет звонить вашим родителям.

— Спасибо, — сказал смущенно Луи и потом более бодро, но со смущенной улыбкой, продолжил. — Я не хочу, чтоб ты уходил. Я хочу тебя на учительском столе.

— Хорошо, заметано. — Гарри улыбнулся в предвкушении.

— С чего ты взял, что меня больше не будут трогать? Тебя не будет здесь вечно, чтобы заступаться за меня.

— Мне просто так кажется, — что-то скрывая сказал Гарри.

— Что ты недоговариваешь? — подозрительно прищурившись, спросил его Луи, полностью к нему поворачиваясь.

— Ничего. — сказал Гарри, и отвернулся в сторону.

— Ты что-то скрываешь. — сказал Луи, стараясь заглянуть ему в глаза. — Посмотри на меня. — Гарри прикрыл глаза на минуту, а затем повернулся к своему парню. На его левой скуле, которая все это время была в тени, красовался небольшой синяк. — О, Боже. Ты их избил. — в шоке и, пожалуй, с толикой гордости, благодарности и восхищения сказал Луи, и взял его руки в свои, чтобы увидеть там разбитые костяшки. Он лишь надеялся, что Гарри их не сильно покалечил. Его парень занимался боксом с десяти лет и до сих пор трижды в неделю ходит в зал, куда берет с собой Луи, и учит его защищать себя.

— Прости? — спросил Гарри, не зная злиться его парень или нет. Луи лишь улыбнулся и поцеловал его в губы, обнимая за шею.

— Люблю тебя. — сказал он, беря его лицо в руки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть его ссадину.

— Тоже люблю тебя, родной. — ответил Гарри и обнял Луи за талию, притягивая его на свои колени. Луи удобно устраивается у своего парня на руках, пристальнее рассматривает его повреждения, целуя его в щеку.

— Сильно болит? — спрашивает он, поглаживая Стайлса по скуле.

— Это всего лишь царапина. — говорит он, кратко целуя Луи в губы. — Скоро пройдет. Им все равно досталось больше. — улыбается Гарри.

— Они хоть живы? — нахмурившись, спрашивает Томлинсон.

— Думаешь, я настолько глуп, чтоб из-за каких-то идиотов-подростков сесть в тюрьму и оставить тебя одного на несколько лет? — спрашивает Гарри, поднимая брови. — Они всего лишь получили немного больше чем ты.

— У тебя ведь не будет проблем? — все еще хмурясь, спрашивает Луи.

— Нет, детка, обещаю, все будет в порядке. — улыбается Стайлс и глубоко целует своего парня в губы. — И, я не шутил на счет ресторана, если ты согласен.

— Всегда за. — улыбается Луи сквозь поцелуй.


End file.
